Rizzoli-Potter
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Jane always thought it would be Tommy who'd have an illegitimate kid first.
1. Finding Family

Fandoms: Rizzoli & Isles, Harry Potter

Characters: Frankie Rizzoli, Harry Potter

Prompt: Harry is Frankie's son.

Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Jane always thought it would be Tommy who'd have an illegitimate kid first. Judging from the looks Ma was giving Tommy and Frankie, she had thought so too.

Frankie had a son.

Not just a little kid either, no, Frankie had a _teenage_ son. Jane didn't envy her brother in the slightest. Considering the kid wore Ma's _I know what you're doing and I don't like it_ face, he wasn't exactly happy to be here.

"-ognized the name from the news," his aunt was saying. "One of _her_ friends. Bad enough we had to take him in when we didn't want him, but to deal with a mass-murderer on top of that? I was so glad I hadn't burnt _her_ diaries when I first found them. I've been searching for someone – anyone – in those diaries to take the boy in."

The boy's face grew darker as his aunt's face grew more gleeful. She continued, "Imagine my surprise when precious _perfect_ Lily wrote about cheating on that dratted husband of hers. Of course, she had the boy tested as soon as he was born, and he wasn't Potter's, so he must be yours."

"We'll take him," Jane said.

"What?" Frankie and the kid said together.

"Oh, that's wonderf-"

"Shut up. I can see that bruise on his arm," Jane said. Everyone's eyes moved the bruise, before the kid pulled down his sleeve further. "Considering the size of that handprint, it must come from that fatass in the car."

Jane pointed a thumb towards the window where they could see the aunt's husband waiting for her. She opened her mouth with an angry look on her face, but Jane interrupted her.

"No, I said shut up. What sort of person stands aside and lets her own nephew be abused, and talks shit like that about his parents in front of him?"

"Potter's not his-"

"I. Said. Shut. Up," Jane said. "Potter was his father for his whole life. He just happens to have a second one now. The kid'll be staying. If it Frankie can't take him right now, I will. You will leave, quietly, and not contest our assuming custody of him. You will collect anything of his mother's or father's – and by that I mean Potter's – that is still in your house and you will send it here, at your own cost."

"But-"

"Shut up. If you don't, I will come to England myself, to..."

"Little Whining, Surrey," the kid provided.

"Little Whining, Surrey. And I will find you at your home, and I will arrest you and your husband for child abuse."

"But we're English citizens! You can't!"

"Then I'll bring the English cops, who will."

"Imagine what the neighbors would think, Aunt Petunia," the kid added, "if you and Uncle Vernon were arrested for such a horrible thing. Why, the gossip would never cease!"

Petunia's face had only been getting angry as Jane spoke, but at the kid's words, the color drained from her face, and she swayed on her feet with a horrified look on her face. Tommy snorted, and a Ma let a chuckle escape. Even Frankie had a smirk on his face.

"I, I'll search the house from top to bottom and send it all, I swear!"

"You'd better! Now get out." Petunia rushed out the door so quickly the Rizzoli's wondered if she had some sort of super speed power.

"Maura, you can come back now! Alright, kiddo, I'm your Aunt Jane – I promise I'll be better than her – this is your Uncle Tommy, your dad Frankie, and Ma."

"You can call me Gramma dear, okay. Now, hun, what's your name? That, that," here she made a cross between a growl and a hiss, "never told us."

"I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Frankie said. His previous shock at finding out he had a son had returned.

"You too," Harry said, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. Maura finally came back into the room.

"All done then?"

"And this is Maura," Jane said. "Maura this is Harry. He's Frankie's kid. This is Maura's house. She let us use it for meeting your, well, that woman."

"Frankie has a son?"

"Yeah, that's what that bitch wanted to talk to us about."

"Language Jane!" Gramma scolded. "We don't need to be teaching Harry any new words."

"Uncle Vernon said worse," Harry admitted.

"Right, rule one. No more referring to those people as Aunt and Uncle. They don't deserve the title," Frankie said.

"Yes sir."

"Rule two, no calling me sir. You can call me Frankie until you're more comfortable with something else."

"M'kay."

"Now, let's go make some cookies," Gramma said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Maura, do you mind if we use your kitchen?"

"Not at all."

Harry missed Gramma mouthing 'Make them pay' to the others as she led him to the kitchen, and the ensuing nods from his father, aunt, and uncle.

* * *

Takes place just before what would be Harry's third year at Hogwarts. I do have a couple more ideas for this, so I'm leaving it marked incomplete for now.

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


	2. A Wizard in the Family Pt 1 The Secret

Fandoms: Harry Potter, Rizzoli & Isles

Characters: The Rizzoli Family, Harry Potter

Prompt: The Rizzoli's find out about magic and Harry's school years.

Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

The whole of Harry's entire existence felt like it had been blown out of the water. He had always been told, by everyone who had known his parents, that he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. Now, through his aunt reading his mother's diaries, he had learned the truth – James Potter was not his father.

He supposed that they were all still right; he and his real father – Frankie Rizzoli – did look quite a bit alike. And it wasn't just a father he had found either. He had a new aunt, Jane, a new uncle, Tommy, and grandparents, even if he hadn't met his grandfather yet. Even Maura, Jane's best friend, had told him he could call her Aunt Maura if he wanted.

The Rizzolis were a wonderful family – a wonderful family without an ounce of magic in them.

Harry was unsure what the laws regarding the secrecy of magic were in America. In Britain, the repercussions for telling a muggle about magic were terrible. Not only would the muggle be obliviated of all knowledge of the one that told them, but the one that told them would be fined heavily and sent to Azkaban for a month at least. There were exceptions for family of course, but Britain's Wizarding World believed him to be the son of James and Lily Potter. They probably wouldn't believe him if he claimed the Rizzolis were his family.

The Rizzolis were a wonderful family and he didn't want their memories to be messed with, or to be taken from them at all. If Dumbledore found out, he'd probably stick Harry back with the Dursleys, and he wasn't sure if Ron or Hermione (or even one of their parents) would tell Dumbledore that he had left the supposed protection of the blood wards.

This left Harry in quite a dilemma. He _wanted_ to tell his family he was a wizard, but he couldn't risk that someone else would come and take their memories away. Hedwig landed next to him, and sparked an idea. Harry may not know who he could talk to but _Hedwig_ was the smartest owl he had ever met – she'd know who to take a letter to.

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Gramma asked, startling Harry. Harry was still surprised when one of his new family asked that. They were the first adults, besides Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid , to ever ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"You know Frankie and Tommy tried pulling that on me too."

"Pulling what?"

"The _I'm Fine_ routine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Oh, sweetie, you can talk to me about anything. I won't tell if you don't want me too."

"No, it's not – I _want_ to tell you, but I can't. It's supposed to be a secret. I need to find out if it's okay first."

"Oh. Is it your secret? Or a friends?"

"Both, well, kind of. We're all _part_ of the secret, but it's not our secret to tell, and there are laws back in Britain about who we're allowed to tell about it, and I wanted to make sure what the laws here about it were."

"It – this secret is kept by people in more than one country?"

"I think so, I mean, well, Hogwarts was the only school for it in Britain, but I think Hermione mentioned one in France at least, and one over in Salem, but those I think were both just for girls."

"There are schools in on the secret?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then, what do they tell families? Aren't they allowed in on the secret too?"

"Usually, but everyone back there _knows_ James Potter is my father, and if they _know_ it, it _must_ be true, even if it's not."

"And you think that means you can't tell us?"

"If I tell you, and they decide that they _know_ you're not my family, they'll – I can't really tell you, but it's not good, and I wouldn't be able to see you again, and I like it here."

"Are you saying they'd hurt us?"

"They wouldn't on purpose, but they might." Harry was startled by Gramma grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face her directly.

"Are _you_ in any danger because of this secret!?"

"N-no, I mean, I'm part of it already. Even if James Potter isn't my father, I'm still part of it because of Mum. I'm not in any danger, well except for Quirrel and then the snake, and they were the fault of the same guy, but I'm okay."

"Who's Quirrel, what snake, and what guy?"

"He's – it – can you wait until Hedwig gets back with the reply? It's really hard to explain without you knowing about the secret."

"Okay, sweetie. When Hedwig gets back with a reply." Harry could see the look on Gramma's face meant she wasn't happy about agreeing. "So, Hedwig can deliver letters?"

"She's really smart too. She always knows when I need her."

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
